Lawn tractors and their mowers have become common work tools for homeowners, small businesses, nursery operators and grounds care operators. These tractors and their rotary mowers have become very useful for mowing and maintaining homeowner lawns and business grounds.
Typically, these lawns and grounds are landscaped with shrubs, trees, flowers and other plantings which require regular maintenance and attention. Additionally, they are occupied by buildings, fences and similar structures which require regular maintenance and attention.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to utilize such lawn tractors in performing the required landscaping and structural maintenance tasks.